Although some of existing automobile interior rearview mirrors are equipped with supports, it is hard to exchange the supports between different automobile interior rearview mirrors. In the market of post-installing of automobile parts, people sometimes would like to remove the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) support, and to reinstall a better rearview mirror support, which can be adjusted within a larger range of angle. OEM supports are generally classified to two types. One type is a single-ball-head support, as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a support base is above an automobile interior rearview mirror. For this type of support, a solution of replacing a rear portion of the support has been available in the market. The other type of OEM rearview mirror supports include a double-ball-head support and a three-ball-head support, as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, wherein bases of this type of supports are generally installed in front of an automobile interior rearview mirror. No perfect solution has been available in the market for replacing such type of supports yet.